You're Worth It
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Antes del final sólo la ve a ella, lo único bueno que le ha pasado y lamenta el tener que dejarla. Para MC.


**Disclaimer: Todo de SM.**

**Claim: Diego. Menciones Diego/Bree.**

**Summary:** _Antes del final sólo la ve a ella, lo único bueno que le ha pasado y lamenta el tener que dejarla._

**Para MC. No pude escribir con la pareja que me sugeriste pero en cosa de veinte minutos surgió esto. Espero que te guste (:**

**Lo que está en cursivas corresponde a los pensamientos.**

* * *

_I sing it one last time for you, then we really have to go. You've been the only thing that's right in all I've done._

_"Run" - Snow Patrol._

**You're worth it.**

Lo intuye en cuanto ve sus ojos, aquellos ojos oscuros que parecen echar chispas. Sabe que no va a regresar y el pensamiento despierta en su más profundo instinto de supervivencia un deseo de rebelarse, de salir corriendo en la dirección opuesta, tomar a Bree de la mano y correr con ella, perderse en el mundo que no tendría que ser su enemigo. No es difícil deducir las reglas, podrían haber sobrevivido.

Haciendo un esfuerzo manifiesto aparta los ojos de _ella_ y los clava en Riley, que lo mira con algo que no sabe descifrar, ¿tristeza quizás? No lo sabe, no lo cree. Y sin embargo es obvio que al vampiro rubio no le gusta nada como se ha dado esta situación.

- No debías saberlo - murmura Riley de vez en cuando sacudiéndo la cabeza.

- Da igual - dice ella y su cuerpo felino se desplaza un poquito más cerca de él.

_Un poquito más cerca de la muerte,_ piensa Diego con un dejo de amargura manifiesta.

La observa, contempla por primera vez el cabello rojo alborotado que contrasta fuertemente contra la piel pálida, los ojos oscuros que parecen rendijas, el cuerpo alto y perfecto, dándole un aspecto de salvaje belleza. Recuerda el sonido de besos que escucho desde afuera y lo extraño que le parece. Extraño porque ella no parece ir con el tono de voz infantil ni con el tipo que besa. Se ve demasiado peligrosa para eso. Nunca la vió durante su conversión. Sólo sintió los colmillos penetrar en la carne y luego el fuego, el ardiente fuego extendiéndose por sus venas durante tres días y luego el inicio de su nueva vida.

Una vida que se terminaría al cabo de once meses, por cierto. Su mirada nunca la abandona y a pesar de lo que le gritan sus instintos no trata de correr. Por algún motivo se repite que se lo debe a Riley.

- ¿Por qué?

No sabe exactamente que es lo que quiere saber, quizás sea el porque les mintieron, o porque no les dejaron vivir una existencia tranquila, como a los otros que han mencionado. ¿Por qué son tan sólo peones en un juego de ajedrez mortal?

- No es de tu incumbencia. Igual te vas a morir.

No baja la mirada ante esas palabras, ya lo suponía. No tiene miedo tampoco, para este punto está mucho más allá del miedo y si teme no es por él, sino por Bree, a quien dejó indefensa entre un grupo de neófitos salvajes, o quizás no tan sola, al menos ella puede garantizar su supervivencia mientras esté cerca de Fred. Freaky Fred. Y es el único normal entre todos ellos.

- ¿Nunca escuchaste decir que la curiosidad mató al gato?

Lo escuchó, alguna vez. Pero eso no es relevante, sólo es añadir un poco de agonía a lo inevitable. O más bien, ella intenta definir como va a matarlo. Su cuerpo se estremece ante la idea de sus colmillos intentando arrancarle un pedazo pero se contiene, es lo único que puede hacer mientras sostiene la mirada desesperada de Riley, una que parece decirle que las cosas no debían acabar así, que pasara lo que pasara no debía acabar así.

- Pero hubieras acabado matándome ¿no? O los hubieras dejado hacerlo.

No queda claro si se refiere a los extraños enemigos o a los encapuchados que la visitaron. Pero sabe que tiene razón por la forma en que Riley baja la cabeza, intentando lucir avergonzado. En realidad no lo está y Diego lo sabe. Cualquier cosa positiva que pudiera sentir hacia él, es débil comparada con la obvia devoción que experimenta hacia su creadora. Y piensa con tristeza que quizás no puede culparlo, porque si Bree hubiera jalado de sus hilos de esa forma, él también hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Bree.

Todos sus pensamientos van hacia ella, hacia la pequeña niña adolescente de cabello corto y mirada inteligente. Su compañera ninja y su mejor amiga. Lo único realmente bueno que le había pasado desde que había ingresado en esa corta vida. Y quizás era cliché pero pensaba que prefería morir así, habiéndola conocido que vivir una eternidad sin ella en su vida.

- Riley - la voz de su creadora suena fría y tajante.

Diego lo observa acercarse y piensa en la ironía del asunto. Que su salvador sea el que le quite la vida, pero en realidad no esperaba menos. Quizás matándolo sea la única forma de romper cualquier tipo de duda que pueda tener Riley sobre lo que sea que tenga que ocurrir mañana. Y mientras se acerca sus ojos parece suplicar perdón.

- Dile a Bree que lo siento, no pude pensar en nuestra contraseña. - el vampiro rubio lo observa con un gesto de confusión. - No importa, ella lo va a entender.

(Por supuesto, él no sabe que Riley tergiversará el mensaje porque de otro modo la joven vampira podría desertar o aliarse con los enemigos, algo que no se pueden permitir si los Vulturi están involucrados.)

- No debías saberlo - repite una vez más y parece su forma de decir 'lo siento, tengo que hacerlo.'

- Está bien.

Sus ojos se encuentran una vez y Diego recuerda su primer encuentro, cuando Riley lo salvó. Ahora va a matarlo y extrañamente no le molesta, es una forma de pagarle el tiempo extra que le dió. Frente a sus ojos aparece el rostro de Bree.

_Perdóname Bree, _piensa, _tenías razón sobre Riley, sobre todo. _

Siente el dolor lacerante y el sonido chirriante de su propio brazo. Sus puños se cierran de forma involuntaria mientras su mente se llena de recuerdos de sus últimas horas con la vampira de cabello oscuro.

_Te quiero Bree._

Sus ojos ya no vuelven a abrirse.


End file.
